


Starry Bunny Eyes

by RavenclawWitch18



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Crack, Baby Bunnies, Based off a randome dream, Crack, I blame Quarra, It's all her fault, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Rabbit Bucky, Rabbit Steve, Rabbits, She infested me with crack writing, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/pseuds/RavenclawWitch18
Summary: When a bunny is born with Stars in their eyes, it is a sign that they have been blessed by the gods.





	Starry Bunny Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't eve know what this is. I had a dream of a baby brown bunny with stars in its eyes and I knew that it's name was Bucky. I just happened to mention my dream in the RBBSlackChat and Quarra encouraged me to write it. Since she is the Queen of Crack, I blame her for this. She comes out with a new chapter of Whip Crack and then I have a crack dream that night? NOT a coincidence. She is fine with me blaming her for this.

When Bucky was born, there was no indication that there was anything different about him. He was born healthy and had no problems feeding when his mother nursed him and his three sisters. It wasn’t until Bucky opened his eyes a few weeks later that his parents realized that their firstborn was different. His eyes were glassy and seemed to hold the stars in their depths. His parents quickly realized that he had been blessed by the gods in some manner. Their first born would be different from other kits his age, and when he was old enough, the blessing the gods had bestowed upon him would become apparent.

 

Despite this, Bucky led a normal life. He was able to play with his sisters, romp with his father, and go out to explore. Part of his blessing revealed itself when he was old enough to explore. He could touch anything with his nose and an image of it would appear in his mind, as clearly as it would have if he could see it with his eyes.  When he was a year old, Bucky made the shift from rabbit to human, weeks before his sisters and the other kits in their clan. He shifted easily and quickly learned how to use his human body. When the other kits shifted, they had a harder time with the shift and it took them a while to learn how to use their human bodies. His ability to see with his nose transferred to his hands when he was in human form. He simply had to touch something with a finger and he could see it.

 

Not long after Bucky had mastered the ability to shift between rabbit and human, he was outside in the field, enjoying the warm sunshine while listening to the sounds of his younger brothers and sisters exploring the field. He is startled when something roughly grabs him around his middle and lifts him up into the air. Unsure as to what is going on, Bucky freezes. He can hear his siblings crying out after him but he knows that there is nothing they can do. Slowly, he pushes his nose against the thing holding him and is again startled when the picture shows him a human child, a boy. The boy is wearing a surly expression.

 

 

 

After a few minutes, the boy stops walking. Bucky can sense the presence of another person but without touching his nose to them, he has no idea about them.

 

“What have you got there, my boy?”

 

“You said to bring a rabbit today because we were going to be discussing them this afternoon. Well, I found one.” The boy answered, giving Bucky a rough shake.

 

Bucky cried out at the rough treatment, unconsciously digging his claws into the hand holding him. He heard the boy yelp and then he was shaken again, this time rougher.

 

“Stop digging your claws into me, you stupid rabbit!” The boy yelled.

 

“Brock, I must advise against you shaking the rabbit like that. It’s not good for them.” The man said loudly.

 

“I don’t care if it’s not good for them. I…Ouch!” Brock shouted.

 

Bucky suddenly found himself falling and he was terrified that he was going to die. Instead of hitting the ground as he expected, he landed on something soft.

 

_“Hold on.”_ He heard a voice say.

 

Bucky dug his claws in and held on as tightly as he could. He could feel that he was moving; presumably being carried by whomever had spoken to him.

 

The wind blew through his fur for a few minutes before coming to a stop.

 

_“Are you able to get down on your own, or would you like help?”_ The voice asked.

 

Bucky thought about it for a minute. Normally, he would say that he could get down on his own, but after being shaken so roughly, he wasn’t feeling very steady.

 

_”I would like help, please.”_ Bucky said.

 

_“I’m going to slowly roll over onto my side.”_

Bucky felt whoever he was on slowly tip to the side underneath him. Instinct had him tightening his claws in an attempt not to be dumped on the ground. It was futile, as gravity quickly took over and Bucky quickly landed on the ground. As soon as his side touched the ground, Bucky was pushing himself up onto all four legs and crouching down into a defensive position. He could sense another rabbit near-by and wasn’t sure if that rabbit was who had been talking to him.

 

_“Do you want to touch me so that you can see me?”_

 

Bucky was surprised. He was fairly certain that he had never met this rabbit so he was unsure as to how they would know that he needed to touch someone in order to see them. He thought about it for a moment but in the end, the benefits outweighed the risks. He slowly crept closer until he was close enough to touch his nose to the other rabbit’s fur.

 

The mental image he received from the contact showed him a rabbit that looked exactly like him. He could sense the human in him and realized that this other rabbit was a shifter like him.

 

 

 

_“Who are you?”_

_“My name is Steve.”_

_“My name is Bucky. How did you know I was in trouble?”_

_“I was resting under a bush near where your siblings were playing. When I heard them crying out, I went to investigate. They told me that you had been stolen and I went chasing off after you. When I caught up, I bit him on the leg as hard as I could. He dropped you and I just happened to be right underneath you. When I had you, I ran as fast as I could away from the man.”_ Steve explained.

_“Thank you.”_ Bucky said sincerely. _“I don’t know what would have happened to me if you hadn’t rescued me._

_“It was my pleasure. May I escort you back to your family?”_

_“I would like that.”_ Bucky said shyly.

 

**60 days later**

 

Steve hopped over to the dip in the floor where Bucky was resting with a mouthful of food. He could see all six of his newborn kits, three sons and three daughters, nestled closely against Bucky’s side.

 

 

 

_“How are you?”_ Steve asked.

 

_“Tired. And hungry.”_ Bucky answered.

 

_”I brought food.”_ Steve said, nosing the food closer to Bucky.

 

Bucky turned his head in the direction the smell was coming from and quickly found the food. He ate as fast as he could, having been hungry for a while now but unable to get up to find food for himself as he had newborn kits to look after and feed.

 

_“How are they?”_ Steve asked as he bent down to sniff at his kits.

 

_“Tired. They fed just before you came back and immediately fell to sleep as soon as they were done. They’ve barely moved since then.”_

_“Well, they are newborns. It will be a while before they do more moving than sleeping.”_

_“I know.”_ Bucky said. _“Steve?”_

_“Yeah Buck?”_

_“Thanks.”_ Came the sleepy reply.

_“Of course Bucky. I would do anything for you.”_

With that, Steve snuggled down in the nest next to his mate and kits, ready to get some sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures of Steve, Bucky and the kits to follow just as soon as I figure out how to do it.  
> Again, this is Quarra's fault. In case it wasn't clear, Bucky's blessings are to see things when he touches and to bear kits even though he is male.


End file.
